Skulls and Roses
by Julienning
Summary: Nico saves a demigod from danger, and she might be the answer to his aching heart.


Chapter 1: The Encounter

 _The most painful thing about love is that it's real. -Unknown_

Nico couldn't remember what happened.

He demanded a mission from Chiron, wanting to get out of camp because he knew.. He was there. With Annabeth.

He ended up in the woods, nearing Long Island, with a burgundy haired girl grumbling to herself as she started - rather, tried - to fix them a campfire for them to be warm.

The mission itself was supposed to make him forget about a certain raven haired, green-eyed demigod, but it seemed to have made him think of him even more. Not even the demigod he saved from Charleston kept him busy.

She gave up trying to make the fire, huffed and marched to the opposite side where Nico was sitting. She turned her back on Nico, and she started picking at the scabs on her wounds. Nico winced. They had run out of ambrosia, but at least they were near camp. They could've shadow-travelled, but Nico was out of energy to do so, and they had no choice but to sleep in the middle of the forest.

"Would you at least tell me your name? I mean, we'll have to know each other sooner or later, right?"

The girl had turned her head a little bit, and the son of Hades could make out her features that he hadn't really paid any attention to - brown curly hair, almond-shaped eyes the color of mocha. She was lean and tanned, like a Hispanic girl.

"Nico." He calmly muttered, and he girl nodded in response.

"Van." She clicked her tongue, patting the soil she's sitting on. A sproutling grew from where her hand was, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Demeter's child, Nico thought. Her eyes were stormy and distant. It reminded Nico of Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend.

Percy Jackson..

Nico shook that thought off. He had to focus on his mission, to save this girl - Van, and bring her to Camp Half Blood. Then he would return to the Underworld.

Van must've been watching him, and thought his pale skin and the bags under his eyes were a result of sleep loss. She ordered him to go to sleep, and that she would take the first watch. After an argument or two, Nico decided to give in, and fade to sleep.

Of course, that only meant more nightmares..

He dreamt of Percy, and he was running along the sand dunes on the beach. He was smiling and laughing, and he held his hand out. Nico took a while to realize that he was actually holding his hand out for Nico to grab. When Nico turned around, expecting to see Annabeth, like in his other dreams, he was taken aback. She wasn't there.

Percy grabbed his arm, drawing him nearer and the spaces between them closed. Nico could smell the ocean-like scent that he've always loved, and Percy looked at him like he was the most valuable thing in the world. Nico liked it.

But this is just a dream.

So let me enjoy it, Nico shot back at his conscience, smiling so hard at the sight of his beloved until his face hurt. Percy laughed playfully and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's only a matter of time, Nico. You'll see." He said, like he was reciting a prophecy Nico didn't know.

Nico was about to ask him what he was talking about, but before he knew it, his dream faded and he blacked out to the darkness.

He expected another dream to happen, but it didn't come. Might as well enjoy this sleep, he thought.

But he didn't have a chance to because he was woken up by someone screaming.

"Idiot! Wake up! We're under attack!" Van shook Nico back and forth, desperately cluching on to Nico's aviator jacket. Nico forced his eyes open, and quickly scanned his surroundings.

Standing before them was a Cyclops. It was eyeing the two demigods hungrily, and he had his wooden club raised, about to smash them to pieces. Nico's eyes widened and he pulled Van closer to him, rolling them out of the way. They barely escaped when the Cyclops' club landed next to Van's head, making her yelp at the process.

Nico couldn't hold the monster. He felt too weak to fight or summon the undead. He grabbed Van's hand and dashed into the woods. The Cyclops' angry roar shook the forest, and Nico fastened his pace.

"Grow some vines to trap him!" He yelled at Van, and she looked at him confused.

"Grow vines? I can't grow-"

"You are a child of Demeter. You attract monsters because you are a demigod. And you are the most powerful in the forest!"

Van looked at him in disbelief, but she reculantly nodded. "Guide me through. I'm going to try."

Nico did as he was told, while Van closed her eyes, trying to summon power. Nico could feel her powers radiating through the forest, her mother's territory making her stronger.

Nico spotted a sign with Greek letters. Before his very eyes, they rearranged; now saying: Camp Half Blood. Long Island Sound.

The cyclops was trailing down behind them, its eyebrow furrowed and his eye filled with rage. Nico almost screamed; he couldn't run any faster than the current speed they were going.

Just when the monster was about to tackle them, thorny vines thick as tree trunks erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around the cyclops' legs. He howled in pain, golden ichor dripping from the cuts he received from the thorns. Trees nearby wrapped their branches around his arms, and he tried desperately to break free, but to no avail.

Nico and Van entered the boundary surrounding Camp Half-Blood and into camp, not turning back.

"Well done, Nico di Angelo." Chiron complimented, his tail swishing from side to side. They were in the Big House, in Chiron's room. Will Solace and another camper from the Apollo cabin were with them, mending their wounds and giving them nectar and ambrosia. Van sat beside Nico, sipping a glass of nectar, and occasionally chewing on an ambrosia square.

"We will welcome the new camper tonight. Hopefully, her godly parent will claim her. What's your name, child?" Chiron asked Van, who swallowed down the ambrosia square.

"Vania. Vania Calderon." She muttered. "But I prefer to be called Van, please."

"Hey." Will Solace walked over to her, giving her a lopsided smile. "I'm Will. Son of Apollo. This is my sister Macy."

She nodded at his sister, and she replied with a nonchant "yo".

When Will extended his hand for her to shake, she reculantly shook his hand, face albeit red. Nico felt his stomach churn, and he looked away.

Chiron didn't seem to notice. "Well, anybody ready for some campfire songs?"

Nico hated this time of the day. He'd usually head to the Hades cabin, but Van insisted he'd stay with her and introduce her to some people, since she saved their lives and he owed her one.

He did, and he regretted his decision as soon as Percy arrived with his girlfriend Annabeth. He gave Nico one of his heart-warming smiles, and Nico turned away. Van looked at him as if he'd grown another head, but turned torwards Chiron, who motioned for her to come by his side.

"We have a new camper joining us this evening, and I'd like you all to meet her." He turned to Van, who looked a little alarmed by the stares of people she didn't know.

"I'm Vania Calderon," she said with a small voice. "But please call me Van. Nice to meet you all."

Beside Piper, Clarisse from the Ares cabin snorted. "Van? Like the car van?"

Everybody except Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Will and Nico laughed, and Nico could feel an unfriendly aura come from Van. Nico felt guilty, not standing up for her.

Nico was about to stand up when something green flashed above their heads. Above Van's head was a glowing leaf, along with wheat stem. Nico almost gagged. Demeter was really crazy about wheat. If he were claimed by her, he would be really embarrassed.

Some kids in the crowd went silent, staring at the godly sign above her head. Even Clarisse's mouth went agape, and Nico figures out Ares didn't claim her the first time she arrived at camp.

Van looked around, confused. Then she looked up, and saw the sign of her mother claiming her.

Chiron spoke up, breaking the silence. "Everyone, meet your fellow camper, daughter of Demeter."


End file.
